User talk:LeonardoWyatt/Archive 2
December Episode of the Month I don't think that All Hell Breaks Loose should be used as the featured episode for December 2010. It should be used in May 2011, the 10-year anniversary of Prue's death Andyman14 (talk) 08:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC). Dammit. Well I'm not willing to sink that low that I'll cast votes for Witch Trial using fake profiles, so you could either let democracy prevail or you could talk to Khan. If it gets used next month, it cannot be used for May 2011, the real anniversary. Andyman14 (talk) 08:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't feel right. Considering the number of episodes of Charmed produced, having one very popular episode featured twice within six months is rather illogical. Andyman14 (talk) 08:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello. You know I think All Hell Breaks Loose should be removed from the vote. So... you or Andrew will have to contact all the users who voted for AHBL and tell them to re-vote. This way, we do not have to do it twice. This also means you will have to replace AHBL with somthing. Maybe... Run, Piper, Run. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 09:56, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I think it'll be easier if we just put a notice on the thing on the side of the page, the community thing, about how people who voted for AHBL have to change there vote to another episodes, and the left over ones who didn't change there vote will be changed automatically to the winning one. If that makes sense. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 10:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we will change if they don't. I am afraid not many users know where the Community Corner is though. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but hopefully most users to know. Like I said before for the ones who voted for All Hell Breaks loose, who haven't changed their votes. There vote will be changed to the winning one. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 02:28, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Double picture in infobox Do you think including both the adult picture and a childhood picture of Wyatt and Chris in their infoboxes looks ok or should it just stay how it was before?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 03:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Personally. I like the idea, seeing as it shows them in current form and in future form. Andyman14 (talk) 05:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC) LPhoebe gallery When changing pictures, you can also move them to new files (by renaming).Just delete the existing pic if you want. That should save you time searching for pics. Andyman14 (talk) 05:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I still think each gallery should include at least 6 screenshots per season, since all the other sisters' galleries were moved to only 6 images. I think phoebe's should as well.--LHakaLH 01:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh then if that's what the admins decided then all right. but answer me this: Why did you upload new images to phoebe's gallery when me and a previous user had already edited that same gallery with (no offense to you or your work) images of better quality and better lighting and placement?? There was no need to upload more pictures.--LHakaLH 04:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Signature Would you like a signature like mine? If you do, look here. Copy and Paste It :d. --Executive/Main Manager and Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 16:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Piper's Middle Name I added the middle name of Anne to Piper's article. I forget what episode it's mentioned in but I remember Piper Anne Halliwell being mentioned. Do you know if and where this was mentioned?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 05:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) It could have been one of the episodes where she was in the hospital, I think it was written on Dr. Williamson's information.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 05:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you just doing Phoebe's appearance in every episode or will you be doing Paige, Piper and Prue as well?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : He and Andyman14 will be both doing them all ;-). Are you ignoring me by any chance? --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Summary? How do you get your summary to show up because everytime I try it does not show on the latest wiki activity. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 09:38, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Helloooo? --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : : :Ohh, I don't even know. It just works for me, for some reason. xD Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 12:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Ohh. OK. Could you ask HalliwellManor whether he is ignoring me please, because he wont reply to me. Thanks. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I will, just as soon as I finish with the main page. x] Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 13:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) New style infoboxes I think Priscillas infobox should have the same size like all the other ones do.Like Pearl Russells,Phoebe Bowens etc. Can you do something for it? 12:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yet again not using your account Johny? : :Sorry,but I had a problem with my pc these days.Now the problem is solved!Im back as Johny halliwell. :-D Johny halliwell 14:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Wyatt, Leonardo